


She Feeds The Devil In Him

by litakelly



Series: We Belong Together [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Daredevil s02e05, Dark!Matt, F/M, young!Elektra, young!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Be careful of the Murdock boys, they’ve got the devil in ‘em.</i> Those words were never truer than the moment he met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Feeds The Devil In Him

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just losing my mind over season 2 here folks and I just had to get my love of young Matt and Elektra out on paper (so to speak) cuz I'm just obsessed. Hope you like it, hope to expand on this later <3

She is burning, searing, hot. In every sense of the word. Just the lingering smell of her lights his senses on fire. She’s addictive as hell and just being around her riles up something in him which claws and snaps to be set free. _Be careful of the Murdock boys, they’ve got the devil in ‘em._ Those words were never truer than the moment he met her.  
  
Her presence awoke something dark in his heart and in turn they fueled each other’s madness, her lust for chaos was intoxicating. Even being across the room from her made him ache for her in his bones. She is heat, she is fire, she is everything.  
  
But she pushed him too far, bent to the point of almost breaking, she wanted to see him let the devil out. She never considered what she was asking for, and when he threw that part of himself in a cage and locked it up, he broke her heart.  
  
So she ran, and a piece of him was left smoldering and alone, aching for her. In ten years he buried a part of himself which never saw the light of day, only the dark and shadows while defending his city. But she came back, for her devil, and even after all these years, she feeds the devil in him.


End file.
